Thumbs
( ) ( ) |artist = |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 2016 |dlc = May 31, 2018 (NOW) |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Moderate |mode = Solo |mc = 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to |gc = to Gold |lc = |nowc = Thumbs |audio = |choreo = Delphine Lemaitre |perf = Soraya Gacemhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BadnZYCDVas/ }}"Thumbs" by is featured on via and . It can be played for free by linking an Ubisoft Club account to the game for the Wii U, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, or Xbox One. Appearance of the Dancer The female dancer wears a golden flower crown with a braid hanging to the right. She wears a dark maroon bra crop top. She also has a dark blue choker. She wears patterned shorts that match her top. On her left wrist, she has several bracelets. She is wearing a pair of small black boots. During the bridge, her crop top and shorts turn gold, her skin turns into an ombre of black to crimson, her hair turns maroon, and her flower crown turns peach. Background The background is outside a street building, which seems to have pink windows on the top. Spotlights appear there as well, with colors ranging from pink and blue. Miscellaneous objects, like crates, appear on the floor, and on top of these objects are candles that sometimes light up. Sparkles also appear. In the verse, five tarot cards can be seen with the sun imprint on their back. The cards flip, revealing elements that reference the lyrics (for example, a robber and a bank appear on two cards when "Somewhere in the world you got a robber and a bank" is sung). After the verse, sketchy clouds can be seen floating in the background with colored still images of figures resembling people. There are a few, where then more figures appear. After the first verse, colored buildings and clouds appear to resemble a city. Silhouettes of people appear walking. Clocks also appear. In the pre-chorus, buildings appear again, with silhouettes of people sitting on them. Sketches of stars also appear. In the chorus, a circle appears representing Earth. It shines as sketches of figurines circle Earth, holding each other's hand. Sketches of stars, the Moon, clouds, and the Sun also appear which rotates around the earth-like planet slowly. During the bridge, the sun imprint from the cards appear in a reddish background, with rays shooting out and leaf shaped objects appearing. Cards appear on the edge of the sun, with more appearing as the sun gets brighter and the background blurs. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Put your right arm up, then put down quickly while moving to the right. 'Gold Move 3: '''Bring up both of your hands while kneeling. This is the final move of the routine. Thumbs gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Thumbs gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 ''in-game Thumbs gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Thumbs gm 2.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Trivia *''Thumbs'' is the second song by Sabrina Carpenter in the franchise, after Take On The World ( ). *"Multiply" is censored. *The code for this song being a Ubisoft Club exclusive was found within the files of the demo. *''Thumbs'' is the second Ubisoft Club track after Let Me Love You. *Even though the dancer s glove is yellow during the bridge, the pictograms have maroon arrows. *For unknown reasons, a beta version of the song's video file is used for where there are less details in the background (ex. the tarot cards in the background do not flash to the beat of the song). **The latest version of the file, however, is used for where more details are visible. Gallery Game Files Thumbs cover generic.png|''Thumbs'' Thumbs cover albumcoach.png| album coach Thumbs_banner_bkg.jpg| menu banner Thumbs_Cover_AlbumBkg.png| album background thumbs_cover@2x.jpg| cover Thumbs ava.png|Avatar on Thumbs_pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Thumbs jd2018 menu halloween.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu (Halloween skin) Thumbs jd2018 load.png| loading screen Thumbs jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Thumbs jd2018 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Thumbs jdnow menu.png|''Thumbs'' on the menu Thumbs jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Promotional Images Thumbs promo gameplay.jpg|Promotional gameplay m_1515775722.jpg|News feed picture from the servers Thumbs_uplay_reward.jpg|''Thumbs'' in the Ubisoft Club promotion Thumbs promo.png|Promotional banner for Thumbs from the Just Dance Controller app Behind the Scenes thumbs bts.png|Behind the scenes Others thumbs thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) thumbs_thumbnail_us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Thumbs proof.jpg|''Thumbs'' found in the demo source code Videos Official Music Video Sabrina Carpenter - Thumbs (Official Video) Teasers Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (US) Thumbs - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Thumbs - Just Dance 2018 Thumbs - Just Dance Now Thumbs - Just Dance 2019 References Site Navigation en:Thumbs tr:Thumbs Categoría:Just Dance 2018 Categoría:Ubisoft Categoría:Sabrina Carpenter Categoría:2010s Categoría:Solo Femeninos Categoría:Canciones Pop Categoría:Canciones Reveladas Categoría:Soraya Gacem Categoría:Just Dance 2017 Categoría:Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Alternativo - Pop Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Now Categoría:Desbloqueables del Ubisoft Club